Miscellaneous Tails
by Just-Absolutely-Super
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles involving our beloved characters. Chapter five: Gray finds out his and Natsu's rent money is gone. He has a feeling he knows who is behind it.
1. At the Beginning

**AN:** Hey guys! So I found a few old fics I wrote but never published and decided to polish them up and upload them here. The thing is, though, I didn't necessarily want to make them all into separate stories (for starters, it's REALLY hard coming up with titles for a couple of them...), so I decided to just throw them and any other future FT oneshots I might have into one big collection. Think like _Sunshine and Summertime_ only none of these are NaLu Week related.

Granted, they'll all most likely be NaLu, but I'll try to make other stories that don't revolve around the couple. And normally I don't do requests, however, I'm always up for suggestions and prompts, so If any of my reviewers want to see me tackle something, I'll be more than happy to try my hand at it!

Now, as for this particular oneshot, this is an old one. I wrote it back in 2013 when I first started dabbling in FT fanfiction. I remember writing this because I found out via the FT Wiki timeline that Natsu, Happy, and Lucy spent a day together before they got to Magnolia (they met July 2nd and Lucy joined the guild on July 4th). So, I wondered what it would have been like, these three characters interacting and not knowing anything about each other.

I mean as close as they are in the current story, back then, they were more distant with each other. So that was the purpose of writing this: trying to get a feel of the early days of Original Team Natsu. I think I did a pretty good job with it.

Well, enough rambling. Here you go!

* * *

 **Title:** At the Beginning

 **Summary:** A look into Natsu, Lucy, and Happy's friendship the day after they meet.

 **Rating:** K

 **Pairing:** None. Natsu/Lucy/Happy friendship

 **Timeline:** Between chapters/episodes 1 and 2

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Instead of running straight out of Hargeon and away from the Imperial Guards like Natsu had planned, Lucy managed to convince him and Happy to hide out in the small, cheap motel room she was staying at while she was in town. The Salamander and his flying companion agreed and crashed on the less-than-comfortable sofa while the blonde took the bed, all three excited for the next day's trek to Magnolia and Fairy Tail.

Early that morning, Lucy woke the two, telling them that they should eat breakfast before heading to the train station.

"W-Wait, did you say 'train'?!" Natsu gulped, staring incredulously at his new nakama.

"Uhh, yeah. How else should we get to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, raising a brow at the pink haired teen as his face started to slowly turn an unattractive shade of green.

"Walk, duh!" Natsu replied, "I already suffered a train ride and a freakin' boat yesterday! There is _no way_ you are getting me to go back onto that torture chamber with wheels!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed, copying his partner's defiant stance and staring the blonde down.

"You cannot be serious! It'll take us a day just to get there!" she realizes the dragon slayer had motion sickness, but come on!

"So? We'll just camp out. It'll be fun, Luigi!" Natsu said with an optimistic grin.

Lucy seemed to relent. Maybe it won't be so bad, it's just a day right? She's just overreacting and—wait, hold up.

"What did you call me?"

Natsu blinked innocently, "Luigi. That's your name right?"

His answer came in the form of a fist to the head, "It's _Lucy_ , you fire breathing dolt! Got it memorized?"

"A-Aye."

Once the trio ate a quick breakfast, they began their walk to Magnolia in silence.

An uncomfortable silence, Lucy noticed.

 _This is so awkward. Should it be this awkward, or am I just imagining things?_ she thought, looking over at her companions to see it they felt the same tension she did. Happy was lounging on top of the Dragon Slayer's head, enjoying the late morning sun while Natsu was just leisurely strolling on, not looking bothered at all.

 _Okay, I guess it_ is _just me…_ Lucy thought. Seriously, they were going to be guildmates in less than a day, shouldn't they at least talk or something?

 _Go on, Lucy, start a conversation! This silence is becoming unbearable!_

"The weather is nice today," she began but then mentally knocked herself in the head. _Really, Lucy? You chose the_ weather _as your conversation starter? How original._

Much to her further humiliation, Natsu just hummed in agreement; not opting to add onto the conversation. The silence continued.

 _Arrgh! Say something!_ Whether her frustrating thoughts were toward herself or Natsu, she wasn't so sure.

Deciding to let it go for the time being, she allowed her eyes to wander his form. He wasn't wearing the red overcoat she saw him wearing yesterday, showing off his toned arms. He had on the scale patterned muffler and her eyes skimmed straight to his face, noticing how his eyes slanted upwards. She didn't waste a lot of time looking at his face due to the fact her own was beginning to heat up, so she moved to where Happy was napping on the make-shift bed that was Natsu's spiky locks.

 _Hmm… Pink hair…_

"What are you doing?" she was jolted from her analysis when she realized Natsu was looking at her, his face contorted in an uncomfortable expression.

Lucy's face heated up in pure embarrassment. Oh God, he probably thought she was a creeper or something! Thinking fast she replied, "Uhh, your hair… Is it natural?"

There was a pause before the boy barked out a boisterous laugh, "Wow, you are _such_ a weirdo! What kind of question is that?"

Lucy huffed, "I am _not_ a weirdo! And it's a good question! Not everyone has _pink_ hair. It must be dyed!"

The Dragon Slayer's laughter was immediately cut off, "Hey, there is _nothing_ wrong with my hair color! Also, _of course_ it's natural, weirdo."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and the two fell into silence again.

They walked for an hour or so, the time becoming afternoon. Happy had woken up and declared it "time for fish," which Lucy thought was cat-speak for lunchtime. The three located a stream and Natsu and Happy began fishing for food while Lucy sat back and rested her legs. Eventually, Natsu had caught enough fish and started a fire. Once the fish were cooked, he, Lucy, and Happy dug right into their meal.

Since Lucy's stomach wasn't a bottomless pit like her companions, she sat back against a tree and allowed her mind to wander. About this time tomorrow, she would be a Fairy Tail wizard. The thought was exciting, but also a little scary. Would her future guildmates like her? Would they accept her even though she wasn't really as powerful as their strongest? So many questions, and it seemed as if tomorrow would not arrive soon enough for them to be answered.

"Natsu, Lucy has a weird face on," Happy said with a snicker. Lucy felt a vein pulse.

"Shut up, you stupid cat! My face is not weird." Seriously what is with these two and calling her weird?

"So why did you have that face?" Natsu asked and consumed his tenth fish.

"I was thinking," she replied. She thought it over some then asked, "What's Fairy Tail like?"

The two instantly perked up, "You'll love it, Lucy," Happy said excitedly, "Everyone is a freak just like you!"

She swears she will wring the furball's neck if he insults her one more time…

"And there are a lot of strong mages," Natsu added, grinning wildly, "Although they aren't as strong as me."

Happy piped up, "What about Erza? Or Laxus? Or Gildarts? How about—"

"They don't count! Besides, I could beat them if I really wanted to!"

"So that means you don't want to beat them?" Happy giggled when Natsu pouted and swatted at him. Lucy just watched on, not really knowing who the people the cat mentioned were, but having a rough idea considering she read all about Fairy Tail in Sorcerer Weekly.

"A-are they nice?" she was surprised at the question that came out of her mouth. She just wanted to keep it to herself out of fear Natsu and Happy would make fun of her, but surprisingly their grins grew even bigger.

"Of course!" Natsu sincerely said, "It's your home, why wouldn't they be nice?"

Lucy's heart melted. _M-My home?_ Honestly, she almost forgot the meaning of the word…

"Waaaah! Natsu, you made her cry!" Happy shrieked.

"E-Ehhh?! No I didn't! Why are you crying all of a sudden?" Natsu panicked, waving his hands around as if that would cheer his newest friend up.

Lucy stared at them in confusion before realizing that a few tears had escaped her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"S-Sorry, don't worry about me. J-Just touched by your words, that's all. Hehehe," she laughed nervously, not wanting to go into too much depth about why she was really crying.

Happy and Natsu exchanged a look before they both shrugged. Must just be how the blonde acts.

After finally finishing their meal, the trio started their trek again until dark. Every now and then, Lucy would try to restart a conversation but it always ended in getting frustrated and agitated with the other two. Even still, she had to admit that she did have some fun talking to them, despite the fact that she was more than often the butt of their jokes.

They set up camp and the Salamander and his cat bid the Celestial mage goodnight before falling asleep, leaving a still awake Lucy.

Careful to not wake them, she reached into her bag and retrieved a piece of paper and pen. She then began writing:

 _Dear Mama,_

 _I'm sorry that I didn't write to you yesterday, but things were a little…crazy to say the least. I can't go into too much detail because it_ is _a long story, but I will give you a brief explanation:_

 _I met a pink haired (_ yes _, it_ is _natural; he told me so) boy named Natsu who wears a scarf and was raised by a dragon. An honest-to-God dragon, can you believe it? He has a talking blue cat named Happy who can_ FLY _mama! It's so unreal (and a little annoying considering they have this tendency to call me weird, can you believe that?). Anyway, the boy and his cat saved me from this slimy man who tricked me, and I later found out they are a part of my dream guild, Fairy Tail. You remember me talking about that right? After defeating that man, Natsu offered to take me to Fairy Tail and of course I said yes! Although we couldn't take the train because of his motion sickness, which is why we're walking and I am writing this by campfire light._

 _I'm excited, Mama. I'm finally going to be a full-fledged mage! And I have Natsu to thank for it. Hopefully, once I officially join his guild, we'll still talk and hang out because I feel like I owe it to him somehow. Oh well, those are thoughts for another day I guess._

 _Goodnight, Mama, and I'll write to you once I get settled into Magnolia and tell you all about my new home. I love you and miss you._

 _Your Loving Daughter,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _P.S. Please don't tell Father._

* * *

 **Fun Fact:** Originally, Natsu was supposed to say his hair wasn't pink, but salmon like other FT fics have him say; but tbh I hate it when fics do that, so I changed it. Natsu doesn't strike me as the type to care about his hair color, especially in a world where other people have wild hair colors. I hope to write a small fic in the near future that makes fun of the trope.

Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Tell Me What You Really Think

**AN:** Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited. This is another oldie that I forgot I wrote and decided to polish. I always wanted to read a fic that had Gemini copy Natsu, so I figured I'd do it myself. Though since this was written, I'm sure there have been writers who explored the idea (at least, I know of one author who did).

 **EDIT:** Okay, so I just remembered that Gemini can't copy anyone stronger than Lucy, so this scenario actually can't happen (I'M A DISGRACE AS A FAN OTL). But I am claiming this as a canon divergent, SO let's just ass-pull this and say that everything here's the same except Gemini can copy anyone around them. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!

* * *

 **Title:** Tell Me What You Really Think

 **Summary:** Gemini tells what's going on inside Natsu's head. Natsu isn't pleased.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Pairing:** NaLu

 **Timeline:** Canon divergent. Can take place sometime after Tenrou but before Tartaros.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Natsu could kill Gemini.

Don't get him wrong; he loves the little twin spirits. Seriously, the ability to copy your master or your opponent is friggin' sweet! However, right now he wishes their talent only involved the person's appearance and magic.

As opposed to, say, the ability to get inside the head of the person they copied and blurt out all their deep, dark, never-to-see-the-light-of-day-ever secrets!

Let's start at the beginning, shall we? It was a typical day in Fairy Tail and of course Lucy Heartfilia's rent was due soon. So, naturally, she would kindly ask her partner and his talking cat to accompany her on a job that might as well have been a walk in the park.

( _"Natsu, fighting a giant monster and his band of mini monsters to protect the neighboring village is_ not _a walk in the park!"_ )

And because Natsu would do absolutely anything for Lucy, no questions asked, he and Happy agreed to the mission.

But, of course, there had to be a challenge with this particular mission. Apparently, a band of rogue mages were controlling the monsters and the team took it upon themselves to defeat them, the monsters, and save the village with a giant juicy award money waiting for them.

Lucy was mostly fired up because the fighting was far away enough that no property would get damaged, which oddly enough boosted her power; causing her to defeat a majority of the mages with her whip and Celestial Spirits.

Needless to say, Natsu was very impressed (and a little turned on, but he would _never_ admit that).

After a while, the only person left was a fire mage. Natsu could have wiped the floor with him easily, but the rogue mage had a large lizard-like monster with him that could also deal out fire.

( _"Pssh, please, Igneel is a_ lot _more menacing than_ that _pipsqueak!"_

 _"Shut up Natsu and_ FIGHT THAT BEAST _!"_

 _"AYE!"_ )

So Natsu—along with Happy—defeated the (pathetic) creature and Lucy dealt with the fire mage by calling on Gemi and Mini. The twins transformed into Natsu and used his fire dragon slayer abilities to defeat the mage and finish the job. Another victory for Fairy Tail!

"You were awesome, Gemini!" Lucy praised once the enemy was knocked out and tied up along with the other rogue mages. She and the clone exchanged a high five.

"Thanks, Lucy!" the spirit replied in the dragon slayer's voice, "I was all fired up!"

The two shared a laugh and before the twins could turn back to their original forms and leave for the Celestial Realm, the actual Natsu appeared with his Exceed.

"Woooah, cool! I've never seen you copy me before. I looked badass!" Natsu gushed, earning a proud smirk to fall on the copy's face.

Lucy looked on and smiled at her friend's amazed face. She really enjoyed it when Natsu was impressed with her magic and her spirit's powers.

"Oooh," Happy piped up as he looked at his father figure's clone with a devious face, "Can you look into Natsu's head like you did with Gray when we first met?"

At the cat's suggestion, Lucy's face reddened a tad with the memory of Gemini revealing Gray's thoughts on her. She herself wondered what Natsu thought of her, but waved it off as something predictable like him calling her a weirdo.

 _Wouldn't be surprised if that happened,_ she thought while rolling her eyes.

Natsu, on the other hand, was growing nervous at the idea of Lucy hearing what he _really_ thought of her. Especially coming from a mouth that looked like his, yet wasn't. His nerves grew even more when he realized Gemini's proud smirk turned into a devious one that rivaled the one on Happy's face.

 _Oh no, he wouldn't…_ The mage was about to lunge at his copy and force him back to the spirit world, but he felt his feline companion pull him back.

 _HAPPY YOU TRAITOR!_ He thought as he thrashed against the Exceed, but to no avail. When the hell did the cat get so strong?!

Lucy stared in confusion at the display. Why didn't Natsu want her to know his thoughts? Were they awful? Maybe perverted? Or perhaps were they—she can't _believe_ she was thinking this—romantic?

 _Get a grip, Lucy!_ She ordered herself and turned to her partner's clone with a determined look on her pretty face, "Okay, Gemini, I'm curious now. Let's hear it."

Well, she _was_ curious…

The Dragon Slayer's copy smirked as he began, all the while ignoring the real Natsu's protests and Happy's encouraging jeers, "Natsu Dragneel's thoughts on Lucy Heartfilia: a girl who was nice enough to buy him food, and brought her to Fairy Tail. Has a comfy bed and is a weirdo."

Lucy deflated and sighed in disappointment. _That's it? Oh, well, I knew it was to be expected._

She was about to force close the twin's gate when they interrupted her with their next set of words, still in Natsu's voice:

"Natsu Dragneel thinks Lucy Heartfilia is the prettiest girl he has ever seen."

There was a long pause until the spirit's words finally sunk in for Lucy. She sputtered, her face flaming red.

"E-ehh?!" The prettiest girl he has ever seen? Really?

Natsu, meanwhile, gawked at the spirit's blunt (and true) words, but quickly recovered by saying, "Y-Yeah, okay so what? It's a compliment, Luce, be happy!"

"Natsu also thinks you are really strong and smart, Lucy. You fascinate him," Gemini continued, enjoying his master's blushing cheeks and the evil glint in the eyes of the person they copied. Needless to say, the twins were having fun.

Lucy was touched and turned to the real Natsu who was looking away in embarrassment, "Aww Natsu, that is so sweet of you!"

Natsu felt his cheeks heat up more and desperately wished Happy would let go of him so he could dig a hole to burry himself in it.

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Can you get rid of him now so we can go home?" No telling what _else_ those devious twins will tell her next.

Before Lucy could comply, the twins—still in the Dragon Slayer's form—interrupted, "But don't you want to know that the reason he sleeps in your bed is because it smells like you. He even enjoys it more when you're in it!"

Oh yeah, Natsu is going to commit murder very, _very_ soon.

"He also gets turned on when you really kick ass; goes through your underwear drawer when he gets bored; makes extra sure not to destroy too much property so you can have your rent money; deliberately punches Gray or any other guild member because sometimes that makes you smile; oh, and Natsu is absolutely, wholeheartedly in lo—" because the twins were on a roll, they failed to notice Happy had released Natsu due to his uncontrollable laughter and the fiery fist that knocked them straight back into the Celestial Realm.

"And don't come back!" the slayer yelled for good measure, failing to notice his partner flying at him with a cry of, "Lucy Kick!"

"What the hell, Lucy?! What was that for?!" he asked, rubbing the spot on his head where she assaulted him.

"For hurting Gemini! And for going through my underwear drawer!" she added as an afterthought.

Natsu rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Well, it serves them right. That stuff they said only belongs in my head and not out loud."

Lucy scoffed, "Well, _I_ for one liked most of the stuff they said! It is very sweet of you to think of me that way. Also, it wouldn't hurt if you _did_ say them out loud every once in a while."

She gave him one of her affectionate smiles, causing Natsu to blush and look away to try and hide it. An almost awkward silence soon followed. Well okay, now what?

"Hey, Lucy?" they turned to see Happy who had got over his laughing fit to stare questioningly at the blonde, "Did you know what the last thing Gemini was going to tell you was? Natsu punched them before they could say."

Natsu glared at the cat. _He is SO not getting fish tonight!_

"It doesn't matter!" he tried to brush off, "They were probably going to say that I raid your fridge or something like that." He thought that maybe they would buy it, but seeing Lucy's skeptic face told him that she was smarter than that.

"No, they said that you were 'absolutely, wholeheartedly' in something… What was it, Natsu, hmm?" she turned on him, smirking at him. The little minx knew didn't she? Well, tough, because he isn't going to say anything!

Catching onto his silent resolve, the celestial mage huffed, "Oh, well, I could always have Gemini tell me when I get home—"

She was cut off when she felt Natsu's lips on hers. Lucy was stunned by the sudden action at first, but then kissed him back. The two were like that for a while, in their own world and ignoring Happy's victorious cries that they "finally did it!"

When they parted, Natsu said, "For now on, whatever you want to know about me, _I'll_ be the one to tell you and not some stupid copy."

Lucy giggled and nodded, "Good. So, will you finish Gemini's sentence for me?"

"Err…uh, well would you look at that sunset! We should really get going now before it gets too dark. C'mon Happy, Lucy, let's go!" Natsu yelled out, evading Lucy's question, grabbing the still unconscious rogue mages, and heading off in the direction of the village to receive their reward money.

The blonde stared, blinking in confusion for a second before getting her bearings and screaming at the Dragon Slayer's retreating figure, "Hey, you just don't kiss people and then run off like that! Natsu, get back here and tell me how you feel about me, damn it!"

Happy flew after the newly appointed couple, giggling at their antics, "They _loooove_ each other!"

* * *

 **AN:** Rereading this, I made Natsu quite the tsundere didn't I? I guess when I wrote it his personality gave me that impression (or I was influenced by other fanfics. That happens sometimes...).

Hope you liked it! Drop me a review and tell me what you think!


	3. Of Cuddling and Denial

**AN:** I honestly forgot I wrote this one. It was originally for a NaLu Week prompt in 2014, but I lost inspiration toward the end. Looking at it now it could pass as a drabble, so I wrote in a quick ending for it, and viola!

And to Martyn, the guest reviewer who asked for a couple of requests: don't worry, I have a rough draft of one of them written. If nothing happens, it'll probably be uploaded toward the end of the week :)

* * *

 **Title:** Of Cuddling and Denial

 **Summary:** They're just friends. Sure, whatever helps Natsu sleep at night...

 **Rating:** K

 **Pairing:** NaLu

 **Timeline:** After Tower of Heaven (I prefer to think before Tenrou, but really, it can stand anywhere in the series)

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own FT

* * *

"What are you lookin' at, Ice Princess?"

Gray rose an eyebrow at his friend/rival before lowering his gaze slightly at the bundle of blankets in the fire mage's arms. Lucy lightly snored peacefully, not at all disturbed by her surroundings.

"' _Just friends._ ' Yeah, right," Gray snorted and smirked at the small flush on Natsu's cheeks.

"Sh-Shut up! You know how she gets when we go on these missions to the mountains. She has this thing where she becomes easily cold. It's weird, just like her!"

Gray rolled his eyes, " _Suuure,_ and you just _happened_ to offer her your comforting arms because you just want to be a good _nakama._ "

Natsu huffed, " _Yes_ that's exactly why, you stupid droopy-eyed freak!"

"Why I oughta—"

"Are you two fighting again?" a sharp voice asked and Erza appeared into the cave Team Natsu had taken refuge, Happy trailing behind her with more firewood. The boys stiffened and chorused, "No, Ma'am!"

Satisfied with her teammates behavior, Erza noticed her best girl friend's sleeping form curled up in Natsu's arms. She gave him a look, which caused Natsu to panic slightly.

" _She's cold!_ "

"I didn't say anything," the Titania said with a teasing smirk on her face. Happy giggled along with her.

"Natsu _liiiikes_ Lucy _._ "

"OH SHUT UP!"

His outburst caused Lucy to stir in his arms. Natsu looked a little panicked and pulled the blonde more into his embrace. Instantly, Lucy sighed contently and snuggled further in his arms. Natsu gave a triumphant grin only for it to diminish when he glanced at the rest of his team, who were looking at him with knowing smiles.

"Why does everyone keep looking at me like that?!" Seriously, they were getting on his nerves with their secret glances and their snickering and teasing words.

"Dude, you have it _bad,_ " Gray said, shaking his head at Natsu's denial.

"I have to agree with Gray." Erza piped in, "Why don't you tell her your feelings?"

"There's _nothing_ to tell!" Natsu grumbled, "We're just nakama!"

"He says as he tucks Lucy's head under his chin and gives her the most _adoring_ look ever," Gray deadpanned and reveled in his rival's massive blush.

"You've been hanging out with Juvia too much, Gray. That was a _really_ descriptive comment…" Happy said as he munched on a fish he conveniently took out of his pack.

"H-Hey! This isn't about me, this is about Flame Brain!"

Natsu was momentarily grateful for Happy's distraction, for he was able to scoot himself and Lucy to the other side of the cave and hopefully away from more of his friends' teasing comments.

"It's nothing like that," he muttered despite the fact his friends couldn't hear him now and had moved on to a new topic of discussion. "I don't have feelings for Lucy."

But as he looked at the pretty girl's sleeping face, he knew he wasn't fooling anybody. Not even himself.


	4. Consequences of Cream Puffs

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or even just read my stories. It really means a lot to me.

For this one, **Martyn** , a guest reviewer, wanted a fic where _"Lucy gain[s] a muffin-tip_ (I'm assuming you mean 'muffin- _top_ ') _from high-calorie cream puffs."_

I'm gonna be honest, I had _no_ idea what to do for this one. I had something in mind, but I realized I didn't like it after I wrote it. So I came up with this oneshot, which imho, fits better with what was requested. It gets really clunky at the end because by that point I was just writing up whatever was coming to my mind, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

(and if not, well, this just goes to show that I should _never_ do request fics OTL)

* * *

 **Title:** Consequences of Cream Puffs

 **Summary:** Lucy indulges on some of Mira's tasty cream puffs. The effects are noticeable to a mischievous, blue cat.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** None. Team Natsu friendship with some Mira and Lucy friendship. … _Okay_ and there's _some_ NaLu toward the end. I'm sorry, guys I just couldn't stop myself!

 **Timeline:** Early in the series (I personally like to think it's before Nirvana)

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own FT

* * *

"Here they are!" Mirajane exclaimed, placing a plate of a dozen cream puffs onto the bar.

Lucy felt her mouth water. As always, Mira manages to make something that looked too delicious _not_ to eat.

"Wow, Mira, they look amazing!" the blonde said, itching to take one and place it in her mouth to taste.

"Thank you, Lucy," Mira smiled, "Take one if you like. I'm trying out a new recipe, so they're free."

Lucy could have died right then and there. Free? That's her favorite word!

Without any hesitation, the celestial mage grabbed one and placed it inside her mouth, chewing and moaning from how _heavenly_ it tasted. From the sweetness that was the cream filling, straight to the powder sugar the barmaid had sprinkled on top of the pastry for good measure.

"Good?" Mira asked, giggling at the pleased sounds Lucy was making as she chewed.

"Oh, God, it's _delicious_! I could have another one."

Mira slid the plate toward her, "Go ahead."

Lucy froze, staring at the remaining pastries. "Are—Are you sure?" after all, she didn't want to eat more than she should. Her other guildmates might want to try the wonderful treats. She'd be such a glutton!

But Mira nodded her head pleasantly, "I insist! Besides, they're just samples. I'll make more to put on the menu for next week."

Lucy bit the nail of her thumb and contemplated her decision. On one hand, those cream puffs were _so good_! On the other, she really shouldn't be eating something so high in calories. If Natsu or Happy caught her then she'd never hear the end of the jokes about her weight.

But it's been a long time since she's indulged in such a fine dessert. Maybe _one more_ little cream puff wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

Five.

She ended up eating _five_ cream puffs. She's gonna regret it in the morning, but you know what, screw it! She's seventeen-fucking-years old—practically an adult!—if she wants to eat her weight in pastries, then she can _damn well do it_!

When she got to her apartment, she opened the door to her room, finding all members of Team Natsu accounted for and present.

Lovely…

"You're in my room. Again," she sighed. Honestly, they've been doing this for months now since she's joined. She should probably get used to it.

"Hey Lucy!" her teammates greeted. Natsu and Happy were on her couch, helping themselves to her food (she'll need to go grocery shopping tomorrow…). Gray was browsing her bookshelf, a potted plant strategically shielding his naked lower region from Lucy's vision. Erza was on her bed, wrapped in a towel, and combing through her red hair, obviously having come out of the bath.

Deciding to just let her friends run around her home this one time, Lucy went to her dresser to grab some clothes. She needed a nice hot bath before curling up in her bed and reading her newest book.

If she could ignore the chaos, but maybe by the time she got out of the bath her friends would be ready to leave. And then maybe pigs would start flying out of Gray's naked ass, Happy will turn green, and their missions will never involve property damage again! Yeah, she knew the likelihood of her team vacating her apartment was slim to none, but Lucy liked to dream, okay?

"Heheheh," Lucy was brought out of her thoughts by a snicker from a certain blue feline. Oh, boy. This can't be good.

Turning to Happy, who had managed to wander his way over to where she was leaning over her dresser drawers, Lucy raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny, Cat?"

That got another snicker from him, "Oh, _nothing_ ," he said, and the fake innocence made Lucy very aware it wasn't 'nothing.'

The blonde narrowed her eyes at him, "Okay, Happy, spill it. What's so funny about me today?"

She was answered with a blue paw jutting out and poking her in the stomach.

"Lucy's got a squishy tummy!" Happy yelled, right before he summoned his wings and flew to hide behind Natsu on the couch.

Lucy, shocked, blinked for a moment before her eyes skimmed down to her abdomen. It was rather hard to tell, given her bust was larger than her tummy, but she could see the slightest protrusion that indicated a gain of weight.

Shit, five cream puffs did _that_?!

She heard Happy's guffaws, which were soon joined by Natsu's, as the two sat on the couch together; going on about how "hilarious" Lucy's face was after looking at her stomach.

Noticing the commotion, Gray (who had noticed he was naked and clothed himself, thank God) and Erza left their stations to see what the fuss was about.

"What's got you two so slap-happy about?" Gray asked, not at all amused by the pink haired boy and his cat's hysterics.

"Lucy's gotten fat!" Happy said. No tact as usual.

Erza frowned, raising an eyebrow, "Happy, that's a rude thing to say," she then turned to Natsu, smacking him hard in the back of the head, "And you! Don't laugh. A lady's weight is a sensitive subject."

"Ow!" Natsu cried, his laughter ceasing as he gingerly rubbed his now sore head, "Sorry, it's just that Lucy made the funniest face! It was like this," and he proceeded to imitate the blonde's reaction to Happy calling her squishy. The mixture of shock and horror was enough to get a chuckle out of Gray and the tiniest bit of a smile from Erza. Though she wiped it away to keep up her stony composure.

"Still," she said with her no-nonsense tone, causing Natsu to freeze up in fear, "that was very impolite."

"Yeah," Gray agreed before sniggering, "I bet Lucy's gonna give it to you guys real good in a few seconds and…wait a second," he said, realization hitting him, "Why _hasn't_ she Lucy Kicked you guys to Hargeon yet?"

At his words, everyone looked toward where the blonde was still standing. Her back was to them, head bowed. Slowly, all four of them moved to her, afraid sudden movement and loud sounds will set her off into a rage. When they reached their friend—Erza and Gray on one side, Natsu and Happy on the other—they turned their heads down to get a good look at her face.

What they saw made them panic.

Because right before there eyes was a teary-eyed Lucy, one hand furiously swiping at her face to stop the tears from falling while the other was poised protectively over her stomach.

Oh _shit_.

" _Waaaaaahh!_ Lucy! Don't cry! We didn't mean it!" Happy cried, his own tears falling as he moved to hug the blonde.

"You see!" Erza hissed, "This is what I was talking about!"

"Nice going, jackass!" Gray admonished.

" _Me_?! Happy was the one who called her fat!"

"But _you_ were laughing like some kind of big, stupid hyena! How do you think that made her feel, huh?"

"Listen, you naked popsicle, I—"

"Boys! Now is _not_ the time to fight!"

" _Waaaaaah_! I'm sorry, Lucy! Please don't cry!"

" _Quiet_!"

Team Natsu feel silent, everyone staring Lucy—the one who gave the command.

Lucy gave a loud sigh. Wiping away stray tears, she placed her hand to give Happy reassuring pets as she said, "It's alright. I'm not mad."

"You're not?" the four asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah, I am," Lucy admitted, her face stony. "But it was a joke right? As long as you didn't mean to be hurtful, then there's no harm."

"But… But Lucy—"

"Really, Erza," Lucy gave the Titania a tentative smile, "I'll get over it. I just had too much to eat at the guild today, and well, you know how it is. You're not supposed to indulge so much, but it was _so good_ you couldn't stop. I guess it gave me some extra weight gain. I'll burn it off the next time we go on a mission."

Her teammates were still silent for a while, probably contemplating whether or not she was really okay or not.

Happy sniffed, "So… So you forgive me?"

Lucy smiled, petting him some more, "Yes, Happy, of course I forgive you."

"YAY!" Happy cheered, soaring into the air, "Lucy's not mad at me!"

Lucy chuckled as Natsu, Gray, and Erza gave relieved sighs. They tensed up, though, at the blonde's next words, "Although…"

They gulped. What else is there? "Although… What?"

"There is _one thing_ you guys could do to make it up to me."

Gray groaned, "Why do me and Erza have to get punished? It was Ash For Brains and Happy over here that called you—OUCH! _Erza, what the hell_?!"

"Quiet." Erza hushed, giving the ice mage her best glare before turning back to her female friend, "Yes, Lucy. Anything you want and we'll do it. On our honor as Fairy Tail mages and your best friends, we will try to accommodate for our ill behavior."

The boys muttered their agreement too, Gray more sore about the subject than Natsu and Happy. Seriously, he did _nothing_. Why did that fire breathing asshole and his cat sidekick _always_ have to drag him into their messes? _So_ not fair! But if it would make Lucy happy…

"You all could…" Lucy started, drawing out the condition on purpose for suspense before loudly exclaiming, " _get out of my apartment_!"

The four blinked, unsure how to feel about this turn of events before Erza snapped out of it first. "Well, men, you heard the lady. Let us leave."

"Figures," Gray grumbled, but shrugged it off. It was getting late anyway, and he knew his friend liked her privacy. He followed Erza out the front door.

"Aww, I was hoping to stay a little longer. Oh well," Happy said, giving Lucy one final hug goodbye before grabbing a fish that was lying on the table and flying out the open window. Natsu was the only one left now.

Lucy turned to the dragon slayer, raising her eyebrow expectantly, "Well?"

Natsu regarded her thoughtfully. Any trace of tears she had were gone now, and if he looked closely, she almost looked… _smug_.

"You really _weren't_ upset by the fat comment, were you? You just wanted us all out of your apartment?"

For a moment, Lucy's face didn't give away any emotion until a smile broke out and she started giggling.

"Caught me!" she admitted. "I mean, please, you and Happy are always messing with me. One fat comment out of a million others isn't going to bother me. Besides, even with this added weight I still look good!" she then struck a pose and winked at him, causing Natsu to laugh and join her in her mirth.

His laughter was cut off, though, upon seeing her serious face return. "Erza _is_ right, though! You shouldn't be so crass about a lady's weight."

The dragon slayer scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Right. I'll keep that in mind next time I see a lady," he snarked, laughing at Lucy's indignant huff.

With that, Natsu began to stalk his way to the window, but before he could step up on the windowsill, he suddenly paused. Lucy raised an eyebrow at him as he turned around to face her. What he said next took her off guard:

"Even if you keep gaining weight, it'll be okay because Lucy is still Lucy. And I like Lucy no matter what she looks like."

Lucy was speechless. She watched her best friend as he hoisted himself onto the windowsill. He then jumped out, yelling back to her, "Besides, Squishy Lucy would be a fun nickname!" and ran off to his home.

Lucy gaped, staring at where the fire mage used to be. Finally, she snapped out of it long enough to run to the window and scream out to him.

" _Idiot_! Don't just call someone squishy! And what the heck am I supposed to say to _that_?! _Natsu_! Natsu Dragneel, get back here!"

* * *

 **AN:** The ending's weak and awkward, and I'm pretty sure I gave you guys mood whiplash with the whole second half of this story. For that I'd like to apologize. I really wanted to give this a body positivity theme. The first draft of this was heavy on it but seemed rather awkward and cluttered. Maybe one day, I'll clean that up and upload it here for you guys to see what the original oneshot was supposed to be like.

I hope you enjoyed this **Martyn**! Hopefully I didn't mess it up too bad for you! I'll try to do the second request you asked for, but that one is also a tricky one.

Drop me a review and tell me what you think! I do take constructive criticism, and would very much appreciate it!


	5. Natsu and Gray shouldn't be Roommates

**AN:** Been a little while, huh?

I've started back to school, so updates will come very slowly. I haven't forgotten about requests, however, I hope everyone who asked something of me will be patient with me as I'm rather slow to write unless I'm _very_ inspired and motivated.

This oneshot isn't a request and just something humorous I thought of. I hope you all like it.

* * *

 **Title:** A Reason (among many) for why Natsu and Gray shouldn't be Roomates

 **Summary:** Gray finds out his and Natsu's rent money is gone. He has a feeling he knows who is behind it.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Nalu with minor Gruvia

 **Timeline:** Modern AU

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FT or any of the characters.

* * *

Gray heaved an insufferable sigh as he entered the apartment he shared with his friend (and pain in the ass) Natsu.

Today had just not been his day. First he slept through his alarm, thus being fifteen minutes late for work. Gray's boss wasn't too happy with him as this was the third time that month he showed up tardy. Then, when he went to grab lunch, the cashier put in his order wrong (how hard is it to not put mayonnaise on a freaking burger?). Then, once he got back to his job, he realized that _somehow_ he lost his shirt and had to go to the building's shitty Lost And Found to find a replacement. The new shirt was two sizes too big on Gray, and smelled rank due to having not been washed in who-knows-how-long. Gray was thankful when his shift was over so he could take the awful article off.

And now—just when he thought he could rest comfortably in his own home without the world shitting on him—his bitch of a landlady flagged him down in the parking lot demanding he pay his and Natsu's rent. Gray rolled his eyes at her because the rent wasn't due until the end of that week! They had plenty of time, what's the rush? She needed to chill.

Wanting to end the woman's nagging before he got a headache, Gray told the landlady that the rent was inside the apartment, and if she waited a few moments he would go ahead and give it to her. Placated, she demanded he hurry up and Gray more than happily left her standing in the parking lot like the batshit insane person she is.

"I'm home," Gray grumbled to his roommate, Natsu, who was currently lounging on the couch playing Call of Duty. After getting a "'sup" for a reply, the black haired man walked into the kitchen to get the money both he and Natsu put aside for the rent. Gray walked to one of the drawers, opened it up, grabbed the white envelope where he and his friend preferred to stow their cash…

And promptly gawked when he found it was empty.

"What the—? NATSU!"

"What?" came the bored reply of his pink haired friend.

Gray marched into the living room and unplugged the Xbox from the tv. No way he was getting a proper conversation with Natsu if he was too busy focusing on shooting virtual people.

Natsu gasped at Gray's action before glaring at him, "What the actual _fuck_ , Gray?! You ruined my kill streak!"

Gray ignored his roommate as he held up the empty envelope, "That's not important. What _is_ important, however, is where the _fuck_ is our rent money?!"

Natsu stared at the object in Gray's hands for a second before a sheepish and almost ashamed look came upon his face. He scratched the back of his head as he said, "Yeah… About that…"

Gray knew it.

"You _spent it_ didn't you?! What the hell, you ass, the money here was supposed to be for rent and nothing else! What on _earth_ was so important that you just _had_ to splurge on to the point you would get into the rent fund?"

Since the moment Gray and Natsu moved in together they had basic ground rules (or rules that Erza made after she found out they were going to live together…but the boys agreed on them nonetheless). Some of these rules included:

1\. No fighting inside the apartment unless they really want to break something (wrestling was okay unless it got serious)

2\. Let each other know beforehand if they wanted some alone time with their girlfriends

3\. Pull their own weight and do their part of house chores (lot of good it did considering Juvia and Lucy often complained about how much of a pigsty the boys' home was)

And the most important rule: _never spend the money they will put aside for the month's rent_.

Natsu gave a nervous chuckle as he answered Gray's question, "Well, you see, it's funny actually. Lucy's birthday is coming up and—"

Gray covered his face with his hands and let out a frustrated groan. _Of course_ this story involved Lucy. He adored the girl, don't get him wrong, but the problem lied in that Natsu adored her _more_. To the point he would go to any lengths to do things for her, even if the girl didn't want him to. Lengths that would naturally include breaking one of their rules and taking the rent money so he could spoil her a little.

"There was a little over eight hundred dollars in the envelope. What the hell did you have to buy her that was eight hundred dollars?!" Gray demanded. Seriously, Natsu had a job of his own. Why couldn't he dip into his own bank account?

Oh, yeah, because the doofus likes to splurge on something every time he gets a paycheck…

If Natsu ends up surviving Gray's wrath after this, Gray is going to teach his friend the value of saving money.

"Well at first I just needed some extra cash for another charm to add to her bracelet, but then I found this really cool looking leather jacket that I think she'd look really sexy in so I figured, why not? Then I found this book that she had been going on about _forever_ and knew I had to buy that for her too. Then there was the locket necklace I thought about getting her. One side could have her parents in it and the other side could have me, of course. That was a lot more expensive than I thought… Oh, then I remembered how she said she wanted a new mixer—"

As Natsu rattled off every item he bought for his girlfriend, Gray's brain started to shut down.

Natsu spent all of their rent money—money that was due _by the end of the week_. Even if both Gray and Natsu manged to work overtime at their jobs they still wouldn't be able to make up all that money. And they can't ask for an extension because that hag of a landlady hates them so much she's been _dying_ for a reason to kick them out.

The landlady… _Oh fuck._

"Uh, Gray? You okay? You're really quiet right now. Come on, buddy, speak to me."

"I'M GOING TO **_KILL_** YOU!"

Needless to say, when Lucy and Juvia came over to have dinner with their respective boyfriends, they were quite shocked to find the police there.

After getting closer to the situation, they found two burley cops trying to hold back both Gray and Natsu from each other—the two looking more beat up than the girls had ever seen them. On the other side of the circle of cops was the boys' landlady who was ranting her side of the story to an officer. In the background, Lucy noticed that the front door of the boys' apartment was broken off its hinges.

"I wonder what set them off _this_ time?" the blonde sighed.

"Juvia's not sure," said girl replied, "but Gray-sama has an envelope in his fist, so perhaps that has something to do with it?"

Lucy doesn't know, but she hopes her boyfriend and his friend don't get evicted for this stunt…

* * *

 **AN:** I wasn't quite sure what to make Natsu and Gray's rent money. My apartment's rent is reasonable, however, I wanted to raise theirs a little just because the place I'm imagining them living in seems like the rent would be a bit pricier. But I also didn't want to make it _too_ expensive.

Hope you all enjoyed this. Drop me a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
